The present disclosure relates to a board assembly and an electronic device including the same.
Generally, a portable electronic device such as a mobile communications terminal or a personal digital assistant (PDA) is provided with a rechargeable (secondary cell) battery as a battery.
In order to charge such a battery using domestic electricity, a separate charging device is required to provide electrical energy to the battery of the portable electronic device.
Typically, a charging device and a battery include dedicated contact terminals formed on the exteriors thereof, such that the charging device and the battery can be electrically connected to each other by bringing the contact terminals into contact with one another.
Since contact terminals protrude externally, however, such contact terminals may mar product appearance and may be contaminated with foreign materials, such that contact therebetween easily may be degraded.
In addition, if a battery is short-circuited or exposed to moisture due to a user's inadvertence, charged energy may be easily lost.
As an alternative to the above-mentioned contact type charging scheme, a contactless charging scheme has been proposed, in which a battery is charged in a such manner that power is wirelessly transmitted without bringing the contact terminals of the charging device and the battery into contact with one another.
In general, a wireless charging scheme refers to a scheme in which power is transmitted wirelessly to a portable electronic device having a battery therein using a wireless charging device.
Such a wireless charging device and a portable electronic device transmit and receive power using electromagnetic induction.
Current technological trends are for smaller and thinner wireless charging devices. However, a wireless power transmitter in an existing wireless charging device has electronic components and a battery mounted on the same surface of the board, so that a large area is required on the board.